<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Escape by Zoejoy24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669078">Sweet Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoejoy24/pseuds/Zoejoy24'>Zoejoy24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Broyo, Canon Character of Color, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoejoy24/pseuds/Zoejoy24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started completely innocently.  All Malcolm was trying to do was avoid his mother.  Hiding beneath Gil's desk seemed like the perfect solution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Prodigal Son Kink Meme ( <a href="https://prodigal-kink.dreamwidth.org/447.html?thread=57279#cmt57279">here</a>) for the prompt Malcolm/Gil, office bj, But Malcolm is tucked under Gil’s desk at work and gives him a blowjob also maybe a bit of cock warming.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts out innocently enough.  Malcolm is sitting in the conference room at the precinct, sipping tea gingerly and holding an ice pack against his bruised cheek, compliments of their latest suspect.  He hears his mother’s anxious demands to see him long before she actually comes into the bull pen and he stands in a rush, hurries out of the room and into Gil’s office.  It’s empty, but that doesn’t matter, makes it easier actually.  He scurries over to Gil’s desk and crawls underneath it.  For a moment he considers how much he’s acting like a child, but pushes the thought away.  He does <i>not</i> feel like dealing with his mother.  He hears Gil out in the hall a moment later, patient as always.  </p><p>“Jessica, I’m sorry, I don’t know where Malcolm is.  Have you tried calling?”</p><p>Malcolm flails, pulls out his phone and silences it just in time to avoid being given away as his mother does just that.  He let’s it go to voicemail, then sends a quick text.</p><p>“Sorry Mother, busy.  Will call back when free.”</p><p>He hopes proof that he’s alive and well will be enough to put her off the trail for now.  Their voices grow louder as Gil walks in, followed by Jessica.  Malcolm freezes, holding his breath as Gil comes around his desk and sits down.  He squeezes himself into a the corner, but the desk isn’t that big and Gil kicks him as he sits down.  Malcolm winces, expects to be called out but Gil doesn’t react, doesn’t say anything, just slides a leg on either side of Malcolm and continues his conversation with Jessica.  Malcolm shifts, rearranges himself into a more comfortable position, careful not to bump into Gil or make any noise.</p><p>Then, because he’s a bad, bad boy and can’t resist the temptation, he rests a hand and Gil’s ankle, slips his fingers beneath his pant leg and begins to rub up and down his shin.</p><p>Gil does react then, but covers it up well with a cough, and ends the conversation quickly.  He stands to see Jessica out, and Malcolm stays put, even after she’s left and the door is shut.</p><p>Gil returns, pulls his chair out all the way and sits down, leaning far enough back that he can just barely look under the desk.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing, Bright?” he asks.</p><p>“Hiding?”</p><p>“From your mother?  Under my desk?  Why?”</p><p>“Because the minute she sees my face she’ll blow things out of proportion, and I don’t have it in me to deal with that right now,” he admits.</p><p>Malcolm figures he’s given his mother long enough to have cleared the floor and starts to inch his way out, but Gil scoots in, raises a foot and pushes him back beneath the desk.</p><p>“Gil! What?” Malcolm exclaims as Gil boxes him in with his body once more.</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere, kid.  I think I like the idea of keeping you here, where I know you won’t be getting into trouble.  Besides, your mother is right to be concerned.  You were reckless earlier, you could have been seriously hurt,” Gil lectures.</p><p>“So what, you’re putting me in time out?” Malcolm huffs.</p><p>“Something like that kid.  Now hush.  Some of us actually have work to do around here.”</p><p>Malcolm is quiet for a few moments, mostly because he’s too shocked to say anything else.  But eventually that wears off and he starts asking questions, inquiring after the status of the case, whether their suspect had confessed, and if any more victims had been found.  He also begins to rub at Gil’s legs once more, running his hands up and down his shins and calves.</p><p>Finally, Gil lets out an exasperated sigh and throws his pen down onto the table.  He shoves his chair back and leans over, points a finger at Malcolm and barks out “don’t move.”  </p><p>Malcolm can hear him drawing the blinds over his windows, and it doesn’t take long before he returns, slouching back in his chair, legs spread as wide as the desk will allow.  He palms himself once and Malcolm’s brain short circuits as he watches, thinks he might actually be hallucinating when Gil undoes his belt and zipper, then pulls himself free of his pants and briefs, lets his half hard cock come to rest on top of his pants.</p><p>“Gil,” Malcolm breathes out, hardly able to believe his own eyes, to believe this is actually happening.  </p><p>This thing between them isn’t new.  They’ve been sleeping together for months, and over the course of those months they’ve been experimenting, learning each other's kinks, what gets them going and what turns them off.  Malcolm craved direction, craved a firm hand and someone he could submit to, body and mind and Gil was more than happy to oblige, to control him behind closed doors like he never seemed to be able to out in the real world.  They’d discussed taking things further but Malcolm hadn’t pictured this in his wildest dreams.</p><p>“If you can’t sit quietly like a good boy, I’m going to put that mouth to work on something more productive,” Gil says, his voice deep, sending shivers up Malcolm’s spine.</p><p><i>“Yes</i>,” Malcolm whispers, bringing his legs up underneath him so he’s kneeling in front of Gil, bracketed by his thighs.</p><p>Gil buries a hand in his hair and guides him forward and Malcolm brings his hands up to rest on the other man’s broad thighs, steadies himself as he drops his head against Gil’s hip to take in a steadying breath.</p><p>“You good, kid?” Gil murmurs, voice gentle, offering Malcolm the out if he needs it, running his fingers soothingly along his scalp as he settles.</p><p>“Never better,” Malcolm answers breathily, smiling as Gil’s cock twitches in interest against his hip, starts to fill further as Malcolm leans in closer, runs his tongue along the shaft and up to the head.</p><p>He swirls his tongue around the tip before dropping a soft kiss there then continuing to kiss his way down.  </p><p>“Stop teasing, Bright,” Gil grunts.  “You’re supposed to be keeping your mouth busy, remember?  So put it in and get to work.”  He gives Malcolm’s hair a quick pull and the sharp spike of pain sends bolts of pleasure sizzling through Malcolm’s nerve endings, straight to his own cock which has started to show interest in the turn of events as well.</p><p>He obeys, opens his mouth wide to swallow Gil’s cock down, working with his lips and tongue till he’s fully hard in Malcolm’s mouth.  Malcolm sets up a steady pace, bobbing his head in Gil’s lap, wrapping a fist around the base of his cock and working it in tandem with his mouth.  </p><p>Gil remains still and quiet above him for several minutes before his self-control finally slips and he lets out a low hiss, rocks his hips up once to fuck into Malcolm’s mouth.  Malcolm isn’t expecting it and gags, starts to pull off but Gil tightens his grip on his hair and holds his head in place.  Malcolm’s eyes flutter closed as he forces himself to relax.  He moans around Gil’s cock, digging his fingers into his thigh as he struggles to breath in through his nose.  Gil only holds him there for a moment longer before he pulls him up, enough to breath but not far enough that his cock slips free.</p><p>“I want this to last, Bright, understand?” Gil groans.</p><p>Malcolm nods, makes an unintelligible noise around the cock filling his mouth that Gil assumes is a yes.  </p><p>“Relax, let me…” Gil orders, using his grip in Malcolm’s hair to guide his head down then up again, setting a leisurely pace that gives Malcolm time to use his tongue a little more creatively.  Gil’s hips shift, ever so slightly, controlled jerks as he fucks up slowly into the warm, wet bliss of Malcolm’s mouth.  </p><p>It goes on like that for several minutes and Malcolm finds himself relaxing into Gil’s grip, tuning the rest of the world out as he gives himself over to Gil’s control, let’s him use him as he sees fit for his own pleasure.  </p><p>A knock at the door draws Malcolm from his reverie with a sudden shock and he startles so hard that he nearly knocks his head into the top of the desk.  He starts to pull off but Gil pulls at his hair, holds him in place.  </p><p>“Don’t move, kid.  Keep my cock warm, that’s what you’re here for,” Gil whispers.  He sits up straight, leans over his desk with his chair pushed all the way in.</p><p>Malcolm whimpers once but does as he’s told, rests his cheek against Gil’s thigh, holds his cock obediently in his mouth.  He shivers when Gil calls whoever’s at the door into his office, but stays still and silent beneath the desk.  </p><p>He recognizes Dani’s voice immediately and his cheeks heat.  He squeezes his eyes shut and desperately hopes that Gil has an amazing poker face.  He doesn’t really listen to what they’re saying, too focused on controlling his own body, on staying still, on breathing slowly and evenly through his nose.  He focuses on the feel of Gil’s cock in his mouth, thick and heavy.  He’s hard, too, was before Dani came in and is surprised to realize he’s even more turned on now, although he has always been a show off and it shouldn’t come as a shock that he has an exhibitionary streak.  What’s more surprising is that Gil does, too.</p><p>Malcolm isn’t sure how long the conversation lasts, he drifts off and loses track of time, maybe even dozes.  The sound of the door shutting rouses him, and then Gil is running his fingers through Malcolm’s hair, massaging his scalp gently for a few minutes till he feels Malcolm begin to stir beneath him.</p><p>“You with me, Bright?” he asks, pulling him off his cock so he can give a real answer.</p><p>“Yeah,” Malcolm murmurs.  His voice is scratchy and low.  He clears his throat before continuing.  “Yeah… I’m good.  Fuck, that was…”</p><p>“That was stupid.  I can’t believe… the things you do to me Bright, I swear,” Gil says.  “You ready to finish this?”</p><p>“Yes, please.  I want to make you come, want to swallow it all down.  Please give it to me, Gil,” Malcolm begs, licking a stripe up Gil’s cock but waiting till Gil gives him permission to take him back into his mouth completely.</p><p>“Fuck Bright.  Your mouth should be illegal.  I’m not going to go slow anymore, gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours and come hard down your throat,” Gil groans out, fisting his hand in Malcolm’s hair to position his head where he wants it.</p><p>He nudges his cock against Malcolm’s lips and Malcolm opens wide, lets him in and moans around the length of him as he presses deep inside.  Gil barely gives him time to adjusts before he starts fucking into his mouth, holding his head in place as he does, each thrust going a little deeper until Malcolm’s eyes are watering and he’s choking around the thick length.  Gil’s pace starts to become erratic, his breathing harder.  He groans, long and low and pushes Malcolm’s head down till his nose is buried in the patch of hair at the base of Gil’s cock, and holds him there.  Malcolm swallows around his cock, grips hard to one of Gil’s thighs and shoves his right hand into his pants, working his own cock to bring himself off even as he chokes around Gil’s.  He comes with a choked moan deep in his throat and it sends Gil over the edge, too, coming deep in Malcolm, leaving him no choice but to swallow it down.  As soon as he finishes Gil pulls Malcolm off his cock and Malcolm sucks in a huge breath of air, coughing weakly, throat sore.</p><p>Gil tucks himself away before pushing away from the desk.  He takes Malcolm by one elbow, helps him out and to his feet and pulls him into his lap.</p><p>Malcolm sags against his chest, drops his head onto Gil’s shoulder as Gil cleans him off with  the kleenex from his desks and tucks him away as well.  Malcolm blushes and buries his head in Gil’s neck as the reality of what they’d just done starts to hit him. </p><p>“You okay kid?” Gil murmurs against his ear, kissing him softly on the side of his head.</p><p>“Yeah.  ‘M fine.  Just… can’t believe that just happened,” he admits.</p><p>“Are you upset?” Gil asks, worry creeping into his tone.</p><p>“No!  Not at all.  It was amazing, really!” Malcolm assures him, sitting up to look him in the eyes, to convince him he means it.  “Doesn’t mean it wasn’t stupid.”</p><p>“That’s true,” Gil chuckles.  “Maybe we’ll hold off on sex at work for a while.”</p><p>“I mean, we don’t have too,” Malcolm counters, smiling slyly, sliding off of Gil’s lap to rearrange his clothes.  “Maybe just lock the door next time,” he suggests with an impish grin as he steps past Gil.</p><p>Gil swats his ass as he walks by, mutters something about impudence, but his wide smile betrays him.  </p><p>“Thanks for letting me hide out, Gil.  I’ll see you later, yeah?” Malcolm asks, pausing at the door.</p><p>“Of course, kid.  Now get outta here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! If you are enjoying this fic, love Prodigal Son, and are 18+, I'd love for you to come hang out on the brand new <a href="https://discord.gg/6ytNM9jDBf">Discord Server</a> that SomeRainMustFall and I started! It is open to all ship-positive, kink-positive people who are looking for a space to chat, get to know, and enjoy the show with other fans in a safe and positive environment!</p><p>You can also find me on Tumblr <a href="http://prodigal-zoe.tumblr.com">here</a>. I'm always down to scream about the show and characters!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>